He Secretly Loves Her
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Gabriella was the new girl in Boston and Conner falls inlove but decides to be just freinds.One year later her old freinds come back and move back Just as Conner is gonna tell his feelings to her.
1. Trailer

**He Secretly Loves Her trailor**

**She was the new girl in Boston**

Flashes to Gabriella opening her locker

**On her first day there she meets two boys**

"Hi im Conner and and this is Oliver" A boy with blond hair said

**Now a year later her old freinds come to Boston**

"Gabriella I have a surprise for you , so get off the phone" A girl with long straight black hair run down but before she saw the gang she yelled "Ok mom i'll call Oli and Con later" When she saw them she was shocked.

**Now two guys like her**

"Dude she was my ex girlfreind she'll take me back" said Troy at Conner

**Who will she choose?**

**Staring...**

**Vanessa Hudgens - Gabriella Montez**

Shows her laughing with Conner and Oliver

**Jason Dolly - Conner Smith**

Shows him covered in ice cream laughing with Gabriella

**Zac Efron - Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy garing at Conner talking with Gabriella

**Mitchel Musso - Oliver Oaken**

Shows him kissing Jullie

**Emily Osment - Jullie Smith**

Shows her shopping with Gabriella for prom

**and **

**Monique Colman - Taylor Mckessie**

Shows her trying to stop Troy from hurting Conner

**In ...**

**He Secretly Loves Her**


	2. Con , Corny , and Oli

**He Secretly Loves Her**

"So promise you'll call everyday" said my BFF Taylor.Chad said "Yeah promise" then i nodded and i turned to Troy as the others walked away."So promise no more boyfreinds" I smiled and nodded as he gave me one last earthshattering kiss.With that I got in the car and my mom drove away.The flight was long it seemed like 19 hours when it was only 7 hours.We got to our new appartment.

**7 p.m. that night**

I heard a knock at the door and I opened the door to see a tallish boy with blond hair with brownies.And behind him were two people the same age."Hi im Conner and this is Oliver"The blond boy said then the girl said "Hey im Jullie Conners sista" The girl said.Then I said "Hi im Gabriella " then my mom came to the door and said "Hello im Ms. Montez but you can call me Claire.Why dont you come in".After that Conner and Jullies parents came over and invitedus nextdoor for dinner.After that we were the best of freinds

**one year later**

My phone wrang and I picked it up "Hello?" Then a strange mans voice said "We know where you live and we will find you" I rolled my eyes as the two men continued "So we can wish you a happy 7th birthday" The line dropped and my bedroom door slammed open with Conner and Oliver or as I called then Con and Oli with a round cake just big enough to feed the 4 of us.Then Jullie came in with 3 presents.

**With the gang at Troys house**

"Troy I cant believe we're movin to boston so we can live with Gabby" Chad said then Taylor came in with her laptop "Ok so we leave at fou...r , guys I got a new video message." We all looked at the screen it was Gabriella we opened it "Hey guys I miss you I'm sorry we lost touch _then a boy with blond hair came in _Corny what are you doing" The boy said "Julie wants you to go shopping with her." then Gabriella turned back to the camera and said "Well I have to go now bye."


	3. Ice Cream Jealousy

**He Secretly Loves Her**

"So Gabsdee we figured you wanna go down to my uncles ice cream parlour." Conner said on the other line, the secret is that Gabriella liked Conner but wasnt sure that he felt the same was.Then Gabriella heard her mom yell "Gabriella come down I have a surprise for you".Gabriella hung uo the phone and ran down into the living room where she saw The gang she was shocked then they all yelled "Surprise!!We moved here!!" Then she hugged everyone then heard a knock and opened the door. "Surprise Gabby " Conner , Oliver , and Jullie said then Conner said "You had no clue did you , oh and dont forget 8 a.m. tomorrow" I blushed and said "Yeah so its a date" he nodded and they walked in not realising Troy was glaring with jealousy at there freindship then he noticed she was tapping the ground with the tip of her shoe.He knew she only did that around boys she liked.Then Conner came overand said "Wow you must be Troy im Conner" He shook Troys hand knowing a hint of jealousy.

**The next mornin at 8 in the ice cream parlour**

"Hello?" Gabriella yelled as she walked in the ice cream parlour.Then Conner came out "Hello me lady , want a hot double fudge brownie sundea?" he asked and she nodded.Truth is Conner liked Gabriella back and was planning on telling her his feelings today."So Conner what do you think of my old freinds?" he said "They seem nice , wait you have something on your nose" Conner said . Troy was walking to the store when he noticed them. Then he saw Conner put a dab of whipped cream on her nose.Troy was ready to fight the battle and win Gabriella.

**Beack with Conner and Gabriella**

Conner just put whipped cream on her nose."Hey why did you do that" she asked and took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and flicked it at him. "And why did you do that" he said as he took the last bite of his sundea as she did too.Then she got up and walked behind the ice cream counter and took a gian spoon to scoop up icream."Hey what you doin back there?" Conner said going behind the counter, then a handful of chocolate ice cream hit him square in the face."Ok Ms. Montez now its on" They kept on fighting until Conner slipped and fell ontop of her."Sorry " he started laughing and said "Wow look at you Ms. Montez" He said as he rolled off of her.She giggled "Me look bad you should look in a mirror." The were both laughing about how they were like walking ice cream sundeas."Gabsdee I have something to say" Then she said "Ok shoot or in this case split" he chuckled and turned to her "I...I lo..." Then they say Jullie walk in.So much for telling her


End file.
